The Road Trip
by Lish Anne
Summary: This is a LitaJericho fic that I wrote May 16th, 2003. Matt Hardy leaves Lita in the dust. But Jericho tries to help out. Will they get along? R&R? COMPLETE!
1. It's Over

The Road Trip  
  
By:  
  
Alicia Barailloux  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Lita  
Chris Jericho  
Matt Hardy  
Jeff Hardy  
  
Chapter 1: "It's Over"  
  
A beautiful sunset in Sacramento, California. The sky is full of energy and heat from the shocking close of Raw. General Manager, Stone Cold, has rehired Lita and she has threatened the women's division. It is now about 11:30 P.M. It's after the show and Lita is packing her materials at her Locker Room.  
  
"What a night.." Lita comments to herself under her breath. She stuffs her belongings inside her dark green duffle bag, zips it up and tosses it over her shoulder.  
  
The beautiful redhead is wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with a skull on the front, dark blue flared jeans and her 'signature' black and red shoes. (She used to wear them all the time while wrestling in her old ring attire.) She steps out of the Women's Locker Room area and softly shuts the door. She continues walking down the narrow hallways.  
  
"Lita! Lita! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Lita glances towards the floor and sees a blonde little girl that looks about nine years old. She smiles.  
  
"Of course. Do you have a pen and paper?" Lita asks.  
  
The little blonde hands Lita a pink notepad and a black pen. She's standing on her toes stretching her arms out as long as possible.  
  
"So what's your name, kid?" Lita smirks at the cute girl.  
  
"Amy." She jumps up and down excitedly.  
  
"Really?" Lita kneels down to the little girls' height. "Guess what? My name is Amy too."  
  
"Wow!" The little girl grins and giggles.  
  
Lita hands the notepad and pen back to the little girl. She stands back up; while little Amy is staring at the notepad, and hugs Lita.  
  
"Thank you, miss Amy!" Little Amy scurries off to her mother. "Mommy, mommy! I got Lita's autograph!"  
  
Lita smiles and shakes her head. She continues walking down the narrow paths, and the Hardy Boyz catch her eyes. She runs to them. "Hey, guys!" Her smile turns into a frown once she sees the look on Matt's face. "What's the matter, hun..?"  
  
Matt slams the trunk of his car. His hair drops over his baby-like face and he stares down at the car. His fingers start to curl, scratching the perfect black paint of the car. He looks back up at Lita, aggravated, throwing his hair back.  
  
"Matt-"Lita asks, concerned.  
  
Matt suddenly throws his hand in Lita's face, interrupting her. "Don't.. don't even say anything. It'll just piss me off even more."  
  
Lita shows a face full of bewilderment.  
  
"Matt, why are you so upset? I-I must have missed something here."  
  
Matt walks over to the driver's side of his car. He opens the door and puts the keys into the ignition. Lita holds the door open.  
  
"What about my ride?" Lita cries out.  
  
"I don't want you to be in the same car as me. It's over between us!" Matt slams the door. "Jeff!"  
  
Lita tries to speak, but no words will come out. Jeff walks up to her and pats her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. I'll call you later and tell you why he's so troubled. Just let him let out some steam." Jeff walks to his side of the car and opens the door. He takes one last look at Lita and nods. He gets into the car and shuts the door. The car speeds off leaving Lita a mouthful of dust.  
  
~End Chapter One~ 


	2. Lita's Traveling Partner

Chapter 2: "Lita's Traveling Partner"  
  
Lita is sitting on her duffle bag with her eyes covering her face, crying. It's been fifteen minutes since the Hardy brothers left. Lita doesn't have a ride, thinking everyone left. She starts feeling a little cold, then removing her hands from her face and wipes the left over tears from her cheeks. She holds her arms tightly trying to keep herself warm.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Matt?" A familiar voice speaks.  
  
Lita quickly turns around and sees the handsome, twenty-eight year old Canadian, Chris Jericho. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a Fozzy T-shirt, a black leather jacket over it, and black shoes. His hair is down, covering his shoulders, with sunglasses placed at the top of his head. He shakes his car keys.  
  
"You need a ride?" Chris asks, trying to use his kindness.  
  
Lita stares at the black cement parking lot. Jericho grabs her attention again.  
  
"You gonna answer?" He asks, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Lita clears her throat pretending she wasn't crying. "Yeah.."  
  
"Yeah, what?" Jericho kneels down to her height, trying to look into her eyes.  
  
"I could use a ride." Lita replies. She stands up fixing her hair.  
  
Jericho stands up also. He smiles slightly.  
  
Lita starts crying again and leans on Jericho's shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter??" Chris asks confusingly. He figured something must have happened between her and Matt earlier. He hugs back. "Shh.. it's okay. I'm here." He stops hugging Lita and looks at her. "Come on, let's get in the car and you can tell me everything."  
  
Jericho picks up Lita's duffle bag and carries it over to his dark red Mustang. He unlocks the driver's door and sets Lita's bag in the back seat. He jogs over to the passengers side and unlocks the door for Lita. She sits down and closes the door while still sobbing. Chris jogs back over to his side and jumps into his seat, and closes the door. He scrambles through his keys and drops them onto the floor of the car, they slipped behind the gas pedal. Then he bends down and starts to search for them. Lita stops sobbing and watches Chris struggle to get the keys.  
  
"Ow.., dammit!" He bumps the back of his head on the bottom of the steering wheel, the car ends up beeping lightly.  
  
Lita continues watching him. "You need help..?"  
  
"No, I can get 'em." Jericho squeaks as he's still folded under the wheel.  
  
Lita starts giggling, and Jericho grabs the keys.. finally. He smiles.  
  
"Ha.." He inserts the keys into the ignition, then he glances at Lita, noticing her laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
Lita stops laughing. "You."  
  
"I see.. I'm just a simple funny man, aren't I?" Chris pokes Lita in her stomach, and pushes her playfully. "Time to get a move on!" Jericho turns on some Metallica and they drive off onto the road.  
  
~End Chapter Two~ 


	3. Talking About Whatever

Chapter 3: "Talking About Whatever"  
  
The car is blasting with music, but the couple are ignoring it. They're riding along the dark highways at about one 'o' clock A.M. Jericho turns off the music. All you can hear is the engine of the car. Lita sighs and stares out her window, counting the streetlights to herself. Jericho continuously glances at her.  
  
"Hey.." Jericho says softly, getting her attention.  
  
Lita looks at Jericho quickly.  
  
"You never told me what happened earlier.."  
  
Lita stares at the floor of the car. She bites her bottom lip.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me? It's not like I won't care, I mean, what kind of idiot-ass-clown like Matt Hardy would leave his girlfriend like that-"  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about Matt like that! I still love him!" She yells, interrupting him.  
  
"Wha'?! I don't think he loves you! He left your ass when you have no transportation, or food! He must really be 'in love' to do that!"  
  
"Why do you care all of a sudden?? Your ignorant ass doesn't care about shit but what your hair will look like tomorrow!"  
  
"Hey, now, I'll toss your ass out of this car and throw your bag in your face..BUT-"Jericho pauses.  
  
"But..?" Lita asks being curious.  
  
"BUT-.. I..won't." Jericho speaks slowly.  
  
"Oh.. really. Why?" She wonders.  
  
"Because." Chris tries to hide it.  
  
"I'm a girl?" Lita guesses.  
  
"No." He answers quickly.  
  
"Because you have a crush on me?" Lita guesses a second time.  
  
Chris talks through his teeth. "No.."  
  
"Aww, yes you do!" Lita acts all childish.  
  
"No.. I don't."  
  
"Then why? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Lita jumps around.  
  
Jericho squeezes the wheel, full of frustration. "Shut-up!"  
  
Lita stops the act and sits in her seat correctly, and sitting still.  
  
~*~One Hour Later~*~  
  
Chris Jericho and Lita once again sit through quietness along the highway. They both glimpse at each other at the same time, then look their separate ways. Jericho coughs.  
  
"Sorry." They both apologize at the same time.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Chris says, "I'm the one.. being an ass-clown."  
  
"Well, I'm the one that made you so frustrated, and got on your nerves." She laughs. "Do you still want me to tell you what happened earlier?"  
  
"If you want to." Chris glances at Lita and shrugs.  
  
"Alright," She clears her throat. "I walked outside the arena and I seen Matt and Jeff getting ready to leave. I ran over to Matt and he was pissed for some reason. He told me he never wanted to see me again, and he didn't want me to be in the same car as him. Jeff told me he would call me later, and tell me why he was being so pissy, but it hasn't occurred yet."  
  
"Damn, that sucks. It really explains why you were crying, huh?" Chris asks.  
  
"Yeah.." Lita stares at her lap. "I have to talk to him. I don't think I did anything to upset him."  
  
Jericho looks at Lita and smirks. "Don't worry, he won't dump a pwetty gal like ya." He says in a childish-country boy voice. "At least I hope not.. if he does.."  
  
Lita's eyes start to fill up with tears. They flow down her cheek slowly, as if time paused and her tears trickled sluggishly.  
  
Jericho stares at Lita small moments at a time. "Oh no, please don't cry."  
  
Lita sniffles. "I'll be okay. Thanks, I really needed to talk to someone."  
  
"No problem." Chris pats Lita on her shoulder. He smiles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3:48 A.M.  
  
Lita stares at the ceiling of the car. She thinks about Matt dearly. Jericho stares out the windshield at the darkness. He tries not to fall asleep.  
  
"I'm so tired." Lita yawns. "Is there a hotel around here?" She searches for one, but sees nothing but absolute darkness.  
  
"Not for another few miles yet, but we're getting there. Man, I'm beat."  
  
Lita yawns again. "Phew.."  
  
Chris then yawns. "God-damn."  
  
Lita starts laughing childlike.  
  
Y2J raises his eyebrow. "What's so funny??"  
  
"Nothing.." She smiles, chuckling.  
  
"..So,.. was he your first love?" Chris asks.  
  
"Yeah. We do everything together. We get along so well. Jeff and I always hung out too."  
  
"I see." Chris pulls his hair back behind his ears. "How long have you guys been together, again?"  
  
"About three and a half years. And we are still going out."  
  
"You sure about that? You should wait for Jeff to call first."  
  
Lita thinks. "I know.."  
  
Chris looks back out the windshield. "Hey, it's the hotel. About time."  
  
Jericho drives into the parking lot. He and Lita both get out of the car. Lita grabs her duffle bag from the back seat and Jericho grabs his from the trunk. They enter the hotel and a woman is standing at the front desk.  
  
The woman grins. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, we'd like to rent a room. One night please." Jericho looks at Lita as she is standing behind him.  
  
"Come with me." The woman grabs a key and shows them their room on the third floor. "Here you are. Enjoy your stay." The woman walks back to her post.  
  
Jericho and Lita enter their room and Chris shuts the door. He turns Lita around and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Finally, we're alone.. in a hotel room." He winks at her, sexual-like.  
  
"Huh?!" Lita looks around confusingly.  
  
"I'm joking." Chris laughs. He walks away from Lita and strolls into the bedroom. "We have a problem."  
  
Lita runs into the bedroom. "What is it?"  
  
"There's only one bed." He points. Chris runs his fingers through his long, blonde hair. "I guess you can use it. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lita watches Chris walk away.  
  
"Yup." He stops at the main room and opens a closet door. He pulls out some blankets and tosses them on the couch. "I'm going straight to bed. I'll take a shower in the morning."  
  
"Alright, I guess that means I'll take mine now, then." Lita replies. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lita smiles.  
  
"Good night." Jericho covers himself with the three blankets and closes his eyes.  
  
After Lita takes her shower, she walks into the bedroom and pulls out a small journal. She runs her fingers on the black cover. She sits down on the soft bed and grabs a pen from the night stand. She clicks it. Looking through her journal, she thinks about what happened today. Turning to a blank page, she writes the date and summarizes what happened. After doing so, she places the pen inside her journal so she doesn't lose her page. She sets her journal aside, then stands up and opens the door slowly. Peeking out the bedroom door, she stares at Jericho sleeping on the couch. She walks up to him quietly, and stares down at him. Lita smiles and pulls back her damp hair, bending down to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you.." Standing straight up, she tiptoes back into the bedroom and closes the door.  
  
~End Chapter Three~ 


	4. A Rough Morning

Chapter 4: "A Rough Morning"  
  
*~The Next Morning..~*  
  
Lita opens her eyes slowly. She sits up in her bed, rubs her eyes and yawns. She stands up and walks to the door. She walks out into the main room and sees Chris all dressed and sitting on the couch watching T.V. She smiles, finally noticing his handsomeness. He is wearing a black Metallica muscle shirt, and blue jeans that are ripped at the knees, and black shoes. He also has his hair in a lowered ponytail.  
  
"Hey, good morning, sunshine." Chris says, while watching T.V. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"It was alright.." She stretches and walks to the small kitchen. "How was yours?" She starts to scrounge through the cupboards for some coffee.  
  
"Same." He stands up and walks into the kitchen carrying his coffee mug. "Since you didn't notice, I made some coffee.." He points and snickers. Grabbing the coffee pot, he pours some into a clean mug. "Here ya go."  
  
Lita sips the coffee and looks at Chris. She punches him playfully, for saying that comment. "Thanks." She sits in a chair at the table.  
  
"Jeff called earlier." Jericho pours more coffee into his mug and sits down in the other chair at the small table.  
  
"Did he? You answer it?" She asks; acting excited.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to go through your bag to find your phone though. Seeing all your girly things.." He teases, and flicks his eyebrow.  
  
Lita laughs. "Sorry." She takes another sip of her coffee.  
  
"He told me Matt was still pissed, but wouldn't tell me why. He flipped out when I told him that you were with me." Jericho shrugs and tastes his coffee.  
  
"Is that all?" Lita asks disappointedly.  
  
"He told me to tell you to call him back as soon as you wake up. It was about six-twenty when he called. It's eight 'o' eight right now." Jericho adds.  
  
"Oh, where's my cell?" Lita stands up quickly and looks around.  
  
"Over there, by the coffee pot." He points, and chugs the rest of his coffee.  
  
Lita walks over to the counter and grabs her neon green cell phone. She dials Jeff's phone number and holds it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" A firm voice answers the other line.  
  
"Hello, Jeff?"  
  
"Lita? Why are you with Jericho?! I was hoping it would be Trish or someone else! Why that asshole?! He hasn't hurt you or anything, has he-?" Jeff whines.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! Jericho offered me a ride! Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Lita walks into the bedroom and shuts the door.  
  
Chris is still sitting at the table. He stares at the smooth wood and scratches it with his fingernail. He stands up out of his chair and walks by the bedroom door. He tries to listen into the conversation, but can't hear anything. He puts his ear up to the door and holds the doorknob lightly with his right hand.  
  
"Look, I can't believe Matt thinks that I'm being so selfish by worrying about my wrestling career other than him! I'm glad to be back, but it doesn't mean that I don't love Matt anymore! And him now having the idea that I'm going with Jericho now is nonsense! We're not that good of friends, Jeff! I'm just getting a ride from him because I had no other way of transportation! I still really love Matt. Tell him I'm really sorry, okay? I'll see you at Seattle.. bye." Lita hangs up and tosses the phone onto the bed. She walks to the door and turns the doorknob.  
  
Chris stands back away from the door, feeling the doorknob turning. Lita opens the door quickly and jumps in surprise from seeing Chris right in front of her.  
  
"I overheard.." Jericho blinks and stares at the floor. "I'm sorry, maybe I should just take you back to the Hardys.. since I'm causing a lot of trouble for you."  
  
"Oh.., Chris. I didn't mean what I said." Lita tries to explain.  
  
"Sure.. whatever. Come on, get dressed.." Jericho walks back into the main room and sits down on the couch and continues watching T.V.  
  
Lita runs over to Chris, standing in front of the T.V. "I was only saying that to get Jeff off my back. He really can't stand you. You just took it the wrong way.. please, please forgive me." She tries to make eye contact, but Jericho acts like Lita's not even there. She walks back to the bedroom, grabs some clothes, walks into the bathroom and slams the door, locking it.  
  
Chris looks at the bathroom door. He stands up and walks into the bedroom. He snatches the blankets on the bed and straightens them. Lita's journal falls on the floor. Jericho finishes making the bed and bends down to grab the journal. He sits down on the bed and opens the journal. He flips through some pages and stops at the entry from last night. Scrolling through the sentences, he sees a sentence that says:  
  
'Chris Jericho is the nicest guy I've ever met..' He turns the page and continues reading. 'Sitting in this bed.. thinking about how nice of a guy he is. A couple minutes ago, I peeked out of the bedroom and seen him sleeping. I smiled. He actually looked cute! I walked over to him and kissed his forehead. I whispered "Thank you" and I walked back into the bedroom. He may care about himself, and he may be stubborn, but he can be adorable, plus he helped out by giving me a ride to Seattle. I think he has a soft spot in his heart.'  
  
Chris closes the journal slowly. His lips curl into a sexy-like grin. Shaking his head, his over-sized ego says "I cannot be falling in love with her!" He shakes the thought out of his head. "I'm Chris Jericho, the king of the world, the first-ever undisputed champion! I can't fall in love with Lita. I have a career to worry about." He tosses the journal aside and walks out of the bedroom laughing at the thought of him with Lita. "No girl hates me! I'm the sexiest man on Earth!" He struts back to the couch and sits down.  
  
Lita walks out of the bathroom. She is wearing a light pink shirt with a black heart, showing a bit of her belly; a black fishnet under it, black flared jeans with a pink sparkly belt, black shoes, pink bracelets, and her hair is in pigtails with pink hair ties. She walks into the bedroom and packs up her stuff. She tosses her bag out into the main room and shuts the door. She glances at Chris, as he is watching T.V. "Ready?"  
  
Chris grabs his bag and his keys. They both walk out the door and stroll down the stairs to the first floor. Lita struts outside waiting by the car as Jericho pays for the room.  
  
Lita paces by the car with her bag over her shoulder. Y2J walks quickly to the car holding his bag and carrying his keys. He unlocks the door for Lita and she hops in. Chris jogs to his side of the car and throws his bag into the back seat. He shuts the door and starts the car. He looks at Lita and smirks.  
  
"How would you like to be my manager?" He asks all of a sudden.  
  
Lita looks back at him, confusingly. "What?"  
  
"How would you like to be my manager??" He repeats himself.  
  
"I.. uh.. I don't know.. I still wanna be with Matt-"Lita tries to speak.  
  
"You can! This is just business. A storyline idea."  
  
"Let me think about it." Lita replies, showing a small smile.  
  
"Alright." Chris shrugs. He backs out the parking lot and they're on their way to Seattle, Washington.  
  
~End Chapter Four~ 


	5. Middle Of Nowhere

Chapter 5: "Middle Of Nowhere"  
  
"Have you thought about it yet?" Jericho asks, pretending to be all excited.  
  
"Hmm.. maybe it'll bring up ratings." Lita assumes.  
  
"Come on.. Please?!?!?!" Jericho makes a puppy-like face.  
  
Lita looks at him and laughs. "Ohhh.. okay!" She grins.  
  
"All right!" Jericho dances while his knees control the steering wheel.  
  
"Calm down, dude." Lita laughs.  
  
"That's cool. This could also give us a chance for friendship." Chris states.  
  
"Yeah." Lita stares at Chris.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Jericho asks, staring out the windshield.  
  
"Sure, anything." Lita shrugs.  
  
"Is it over.. between you and Matt..?"  
  
"I.. guess you could say.." Lita gazes down at her lap.  
  
"Hmm..?" Jericho takes a quick look, making sure Lita's not crying.  
  
"I guess you could say.."  
  
"Say..?"  
  
"Uhm.. yes.."  
  
Before Lita starts sobbing again, Y2J pulls the car over onto the right side of the road, next to a tree. He stops the car and hugs Lita tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Lita snivels.  
  
"For what?" Chris asks.  
  
"For being such a crybaby." Lita cries out into Chris's shoulder.  
  
"Shh.. I know. I've been through this too. You just need to calm down, okay?" Chris looks into Lita's eyes and pulls a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
Lita nods her head and wipes her tears. Chris hands her a tissue from under the passengers seat. She takes a deep breath.  
  
"Let's try this again." Lita mumbles.  
  
"Alright." Chris starts the car, but it stops. He tries again, but it still won't start. "Hold on." He tries again and it won't start. "Dammit!!!" He slams his hands on the wheel.  
  
Lita looks at Y2J. She knew something came up.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jericho opens the door and walks to the front of the car. He opens the hood and looks around.  
  
Lita sits calmly in her seat, and looks around. Jericho looks at the engine and touches it with his right pointer finger. He burns himself.  
  
"Aaaahhh.. FUCK!" Chris holds his finger, clamping his teeth together while slouching down.  
  
"Chris, what happened?!" Lita tries to look for him, but can't see with the hood in the way. She opens the door and runs to him. "What'd you do?"  
  
Chris sticks his finger in his mouth. "I burnt myself! What does it look like?!"  
  
"Well, for one, you don't touch anything on the car, you have to wait a while. Two, you should have asked for my help, even though I'm a girl." Lita looks around at the inside of the car. "Your battery died. Let me guess.. you don't have an extra?"  
  
"N-no." Chris yelps as he still has the finger in his mouth.  
  
"Sorry to say, we're stuck here, at least until we call someone." Lita guesses.  
  
"No shit.." Chris pulls the finger out of his mouth and wipes the saliva on his pants. "We gotta use your phone, mine broke last night."  
  
Lita runs back to the car and searches for her phone in her duffle bag. She grabs it and runs back to Y2J. "Who should I call?"  
  
"Got me.." Jericho shrugs, carelessly.  
  
Lita ponders. "How about Christian? We can always count on him."  
  
"Alright." Jericho strides back to the drivers side of his car and sits down.  
  
"Hello? Christian?"  
  
"Yeah? Who is this?" Christian speaks.  
  
"It's me, Lita. This is an emergency, I'm with Chris, and his car broke down. I believe it has to do with the battery. We need your help."  
  
"Where are you?" Christian asks.  
  
"In the middle of nowhere. Chris took some old road, we don't remember what it's called."  
  
"Well, go check." Christian says.  
  
"Dude, it's too far back. At least thirty miles."  
  
"What was your last stop?"  
  
"It was back a few hours. I don't even know if we're close to a town or not."  
  
"I suppose you guys ARE stuck. I'll send a Helicopter. You guys shouldn't be far from the highway that leads straight to Washington. If they find you, we'll send a tow truck to pick up the car. Just stay put, I'll call you back later, bye." Christian hangs up his phone.  
  
"But- hey!!" Lita shouts.  
  
Lita shakes her head. She walks to the passengers side of the car and sits down.  
  
"It looks like it's gonna rain soon." Chris gawks at the cloudy sky.  
  
The two shut their doors and Lita stares at her phone.  
  
"You call him?" Chris asks, still looking at the clouds.  
  
"Yeah." Lita sighs. "He says we're stuck, but he's sending a helicopter after us."  
  
"How long will it take?" Chris says, disappointedly.  
  
"Don't know. Probably a few hours."  
  
"Dammit. This day isn't turning out well."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~Two hours later..~*~  
  
Chris is still sitting in the same exact position and Lita is doodling on the front of an envelope with a really short pencil.  
  
"So what was life like, when you were a kid?" Lita asks while still doodling.  
  
Chris turns his head looking at Lita. "Why you so curious?"  
  
"Mm, just thinking of a conversation, since we're stuck here. We might as well get to know each other." Lita replies, and tosses the envelope and pencil onto the floor of the car.  
  
"Oh.." Chris clears his throat. "I was the show-off type of kid. I loved Shawn Michaels.. he was my idol. I wanted to be exactly like him. I also saw myself as a 'sexy boy'. I had crushes on a lot of girls, too. I also like drawing and sketching. I thought I was good at least." He describes himself.  
  
"Show-off, huh?" Lita smiles. "You're still like that. You brag a lot, too."  
  
"So what? At least it got me somewhere.." Jericho sniffles.  
  
Lita gets back to a serious note. "I always traveled when I was little. I was born in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. When I got older, I lived in Georgia with a few guy friends. We had a band for a while.. I played bass. I was used to the traveling of course. I didn't start liking wrestling until I seen Rey Mysterio junior on WCW. I don't think I had an idol.."  
  
"Interesting.." Jericho nods.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess." Lita shrugs.  
  
Jericho coughs.  
  
Lita clears her throat and looks back at Jericho. "So.. what kind of music you in to? I hear you have your own Metal group."  
  
"Yup, Fozzy. I am into Heavy Metal. I like Metallica, you know, stuff like them. They are the best." Jericho grins, sexy-like.  
  
"I'm more of a punk-rock person. I used to collect a lot of things. I was also into their fashion, big time. My favorite band is Seven Seconds. But I also like Linkin' Park, they're pretty cool too." Lita smirks.  
  
It all of a sudden gets quiet again. They both look around inside the car. Lita starts to speak.  
  
"Yup.." Lita says calmly and quietly. She grabs her duffle bag and grabs her journal. She taps her fingernail on the black cover. "This is my journal."  
  
Jericho starts feeling a bit nervous. He still remembers the entry he read earlier that morning. "So.. you keep a journal, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Lita flips through the pages. "I write in it every day. It's like my best friend. Kinda childish.." She laughs.  
  
"Uhm.. awesome." Chris starts sweating.  
  
Lita looks at Y2J and notices his nervousness. "What's wrong? You're acting like you're hiding some kind of secret."  
  
"Nonsense!" Chris smiles sheepishly. "What kind of secret would I hide?! Uh- ha ha ha.."  
  
"Eh.." Lita tosses her journal in the back seat and sighs. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Phew.." Chris takes a deep breath. "Me too.."  
  
"What time is it?" Lita looks out the window, at the sun as it peeks through the darkened clouds.  
  
Chris looks at his watch. "Only noon.  
  
"Do you have any food in the piece of shit car?" Lita opens the glove department and finds saltine crackers. "Oooo! Mmm.." She opens them and eats some. "Hmm?" She offers some to Chris.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Chris grabs two crackers and eats them. "They're really for car sickness." He says, with his mouth full. He accidentally spits some out and some of the chewed up food flies into the windshield.  
  
Chris and Lita laugh hysterically, acting childish. They laugh for about six whole minutes. But then it starts raining.  
  
"Wow! The clouds are really dark." Lita beams in excitement. "I love the rain. It seems kinda evil. I like that."  
  
"I like when clouds are pitch black. Other than it being my favorite color, it just seems so nice to me. It's cool watching the lightening crash on the Earth, and listening to the cries of thunder." Chris uses a great description.  
  
Lita stares at Chris with starry-like eyes. She just loved the way he used those words. It sounded beautiful to her. "Chris..?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chris looks back at her noticing the expression on her face. He stares into her Hazel eyes.  
  
"Um.." Lita tries to speak.  
  
"What..?" Chris gets closer to her.  
  
"How.. come you don't like Matt or Jeff?" Lita blurts out.  
  
"Oh, uh, I think they're a waste on the roster." Chris admits.  
  
"What..?" Lita looks at Chris, surprised.  
  
"Yep." Jericho takes a deep breath. "They're just a couple of crybaby stunts. I can't stand them."  
  
"But-" Lita tries to explain.  
  
"They have no sense of fashion, they don't have any ring or microphone skills, unlike I." Jericho continues on.  
  
"That's not true-" Lita starts to become frustrated.  
  
"They're losers. A bunch of pansies, clowns; a circus act!!" Jericho starts to raise his voice.  
  
"Hey, now STOP!" Lita yells out.  
  
"I don't have to.. I can go on-" Jericho yells in Lita's face.  
  
All of a sudden Lita slaps Chris right across his face, turning it beet red. "I don't like how you talk about my best friends like that!" Lita opens her door, gets out, and slams it. She walks outside in the pouring rain, standing in front of the car.  
  
Chris gets out of the car, and shuts his door. He stomps to Lita. "Now I don't get what the slap was for!" He whines, holding his cheek in pain.  
  
"It was for being such a dickhead!" Lita screams. "I may not be Matt's girlfriend anymore, but I still love him and I won't let you talk about him or his brother like you just did!"  
  
"That's the thing I don't get about you women! You don't make any sense! You still love a man that treated you like shit, and never apologized!" Chris yells back, while glaring into Lita's eyes.  
  
"Yet!" Lita adds.  
  
"Yet? YET?! You expect that dirty assclown to-"  
  
"SHUT UP! Just shut.. the fuck up!" Lita pushes Y2J.  
  
Chris shoves her back and Lita falls behind into a huge mud puddle. She glares at him angrily while sitting motionless.  
  
"Now doesn't this look familiar?" Chris shouts.  
  
"Erggh.." Lita growls.  
  
"Your 'boyfriend' shoved you like this a long time ago, didn't he?!" Chris yells, reminding Lita of the horrible past.  
  
"Urgh.." Lita growls again.  
  
"Yeah, well.." Lita stands up on her feet quickly. "I don't wanna be your manager!" She runs to her side of the car and grabs the handle, still irritated, looking at Jericho. She pulls the hamdle again. And again. She looks inside the car and sees that it's locked.  
  
"You need some fucking help?!" Jericho stomps to his side of the car and pulls on the handle. It's locked also. "Now look at what you did! You made me lock the door with the keys still inside!"  
  
"I did it??" Lita gets even more annoyed and walks over to Jericho. "You're the one being an asshole! It's your car!"  
  
"Well, you're being a bitch!" Jericho yells, poking at Lita's chest.  
  
"Guess what? I don't need you, or your damn car!" Lita runs towards the pack of trees.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jericho cries out.  
  
"To the next town! By my-self!" Lita continues running.  
  
Chris stands next to his car, soaking wet. He leans on the car with his hands in his pockets. The rain keeps pouring and pouring. He takes off his leather jacket and starts to follow Lita's path.  
  
Lita is still running through the forest. She trips over a log and falls into a huge puddle. She just lies there and smacks her hand in the dirty water. Standing up, she walks to a tree and sits down below it, trying to stay away from the rain. She is covered in mud. She starts crying and takes out her pigtails, then throws her hair ties. She curls up in a ball and buries her face into her arms.  
  
"Lita! Lita!" Jericho shrieks. He sees her under the tree. Running up to her, he covers her with his jacket and helps her stand up. "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I keep letting my ego get to me. I know Matt and Jeff are your best friends. Maybe I'm jealous that you're with them and not me.. I don't know."  
  
"It's just that we're so different. We're the complete opposite of each other." Lita looks up at Chris.  
  
The two hug tightly and walks back to the car.  
  
~End Chapter Five~ 


	6. Getting Things Straight

Chapter 6: "Getting Things Straight"  
  
The rain finally stops after a couple hours. Chris and Lita are sitting under a tree. Chris is fiddling with his fingers, and Lita is asleep on his shoulder with his jacket being used for a blanket. Chris stares blankly at his car. He then watches the clouds fade away back into their normal, white color. He wrings out his hair and tries to wipe the water off his face. He wakes Lita. She stretches her arms. They both stand up, and wring out their clothes.  
  
"What a day..!" Chris squeaks, stretching his back.  
  
Lita wrings out her hair and throws it back. "I need a shower." She picks up the jacket and hands it to Chris.  
  
They both walk slowly to the car and look inside.  
  
"So how are we gonna get in?" Lita questions, wiping the raindrops off the passengers window.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna bash a window." Chris suggests.  
  
"You sure about that?" Lita asks.  
  
"The car is going to end up dirty anyways. We're going to be all muddy. Plus it's broken down, remember?" Chris states.  
  
"Also my phone is in there." Lita points.  
  
"Alright then, grab a rock." Chris searches around.  
  
Chris and Lita both look around for a strong-looking rock. They each find one, and slam it on the passengers window. They bust it open. Lita unlocks the door and opens it. Before she enters the car, she wipes the glass off with Jericho's jacket, then she crawls to the drivers door and unlocks it. Chris hops in and they both sit down, and shut their doors.  
  
"Now what?" Lita looks at Jericho.  
  
"Call Christian's funky-ass." Jericho orders.  
  
Lita grabs the phone and it rings. She puts it to her ear. "He-hello? Oh, hey Christian. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the auto shop. I can't get a tow truck for you guys, and the helicopter is going to start searching for you two in about a few hours. Just try pushing the car to the nearest tow, alright?" Christian explains.  
  
"Christian, we're hungry, we have no food, we were stuck in pouring rain for three hours, you better get your ass here now, or it's grass!" Lita yells.  
  
"Alright, alright, chill. I'll call Vince and tell him what's up. Maybe he can figure this out. If so, I'll have him call you." Christian says.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Lita hangs up the phone. She sighs. "I'm gonna call Jeff." She dials his number and puts the phone back to her ear. "Hey Jeff, what're you up to?"  
  
"Nothing." Jeff replies.  
  
"How's Matt?" Lita asks curiously.  
  
"He's doing better. He's worried about you. He said he wants to talk to you." Jeff answers.  
  
"Well put him on!" Lita tells him, excitedly.  
  
"Lita? Are you alright?!" Matt asks her, as if he misses her.  
  
"I'm fine, hun." Lita smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting angry about something so stupid. I miss you. I want you to be here with me." Matt tells her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Lita tries to hide the problem.  
  
"That's good. Once you get here, you can ride with us, and not with that jerk, Chris Jericho, okay?" Matt grumbles.  
  
"Okay." Lita just goes along with Matt calling Jericho a jerk. She acts like she really wants to see him.  
  
"Alright, hun, I have to go. I love you." Matt says, lovingly.  
  
"I love you too. Bye." Lita hangs up the phone and looks at Jericho. "Here's the plan. We'll have to push the car as close as we can to the next town."  
  
"I'm always up for a challenge." Jericho speaks like it's no problem.  
  
Chris Jericho and Lita push the car on the road for miles. It starts to get dark, so they quit for the day.  
  
*~*That night..*~*  
  
"I think we're getting close to a town." Lita says calmly, and clears her throat. She tries brushing the dried out mud from her hair.  
  
"I hope so.." Chris answers, and pokes Lita in her belly. "Then I can be on my own again."  
  
"Aww.. you don't like traveling with people, do you?" Lita looks at Chris.  
  
"It's better for me. It gives me time to think." Chris stares down at his lap.  
  
"About what?" Lita tosses the brush in her duffle bag.  
  
"All sorts of things." Jericho stares up at the ceiling of the car.  
  
"I wouldn't like traveling by myself. I enjoy traveling with you though, you make things.. interesting." Lita smirks.  
  
"Thanks, but you would rather be with your boyfriend, and I would rather be with a title." Jericho says, making a point.  
  
"I may love Matt, but it doesn't mean I'd rather be with him than you." Lita mumbles.  
  
"You're just saying that.." Jericho sighs.  
  
"Hey.. I'm your manager. We're business partners." Lita holds out her hand.  
  
Chris looks down at Lita's hand, then at her. He slowly holds out his hand to shake hers.  
  
Lita smiles. "Partners?"  
  
Chris smiles back. "Partners.."  
  
~End Chapter Six~ 


	7. Another Night Together

Chapter 7: "Another Night Together"  
  
It's about midnight, Lita is sound asleep, but Chris has trouble getting himself comfortable. It is pitch-black inside the car, but very little light the full moon is giving him. He sits up and looks at Lita as she is curled up in a ball with her head resting on the armrest between the two front seats. Chris gazes at Lita's journal, peeking out of her duffle bag. Since he fell asleep before Lita, he figured that she wrote a new entry. He slowly leans over, stretching his arm in the back seat making sure doesn't wake her. He grabs the journal. Then he stares at it. Flipping through the pages, he stops at the current entry. He reads it.  
  
'Today was unreal. Chris and I got into another huge argument. But we were cool again. But the thing that made me feel better was that Matt said he was sorry. I'm so excited to see him again! I'm also thrilled about being Chris's manager, too. He gave me some thought when we got into that argument. Matt does get angry over stupid shit; but he makes me laugh, and we have so much in common. Chris is really kind, also. We've gotten a lot closer. I'm having difficulty saying this.. but I have a small crush on him. Despite his stubbornness, he can be funny and cute. He loses his temper easily.. but I have to let this go. We are so different. I'm going to continue my relationship with Matt, and forget this schoolgirl crush. I'm only going to have a business relationship with Chris.'  
  
Jericho turns the page and gets a paper cut, on the bottom corner.. it's the same exact finger he burnt earlier. He holds in his scream and replaces it with a light groan. Lita opens her eyes and sits up. She sees Chris pause, holding his finger and sees the journal on his lap. She shows a face full of shock.  
  
"What's this?!" Lita snatches her journal. "You read this?" She holds the journal open to the page she had written earlier.  
  
"I-It's not what it looks like.." Chris shows a cute smile. "Well.. maybe it is, but-"  
  
"But nothing! I trusted you! I feel so embarrassed.." Lita throws the journal at Chris. It hits him in the chest. "Might as well read the rest of the fucking thing.." She blushes beet red and crosses her arms, facing the passengers window.  
  
"Hey, no need to feel embarrassed.. to tell the truth, I kinda have a crush on you too." Chris glances at Lita, then at her journal. He picks it up and closes it. "Besides, I already read it. But I only read the parts you wrote about me. I wanted to know what you thought of me. Yeah.. I guess I am nosey. But I'm Chris Jericho, what do you expect?" He sets the journal on Lita's lap. "Sorry.."  
  
Lita looks at Chris. "It's alright I guess." She takes the journal slowly. "If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing." She tosses it in her bag and looks at Chris oddly. "Did you say you have a crush on me?"  
  
Chris glances at Lita and shrugs. "Yeah. Actually, I have a very large crush on you. I asked you to be my manager because once I took you back to the Hardys, I would never see or talk to you again. You would be with them all the time."  
  
"I see.." Lita coughs lightly.  
  
"Kinda stupid.." Chris laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.  
  
"I thought you said you were the sexiest man on Earth and that no girl hates you?" Lita quotes.  
  
"You heard that, huh?" Chris laughs.  
  
"Of course I did. You weren't that quiet about it. Just your ego, heh." Lita smiles.  
  
"Yup. I'm the king of the world. I still think I'm the sexiest man on Earth." Chris holds Lita's hands tightly.  
  
Chris and Lita gaze into each others eyes. Chris leans over towards Lita and kisses her. Lita breaks the kiss quickly.  
  
Chris stares at her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"This doesn't seem right.." Lita stares at the floor of the car, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh." Chris pauses. "It's about Matt, isn't it?" Chris removes his hands from Lita's waist and sits back in his seat. "It's alright. I understand that you still love him."  
  
"Sorry." Lita says quietly.  
  
"I'm cool. It's not your fault. Your heart is just telling you to love Matt- is all. Well, I'm just going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Chris pulls the handle that leans the seat back. He closes his eyes.  
  
Lita stares at Chris and sighs. "Sorry." She whispers. She lays down also.  
  
~End Chapter Seven~  
  
~*~*Note: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry, I thought that I already posted this Chapter on the site! This isn't the final Chapter, don't worry! The next one is the last one! Sorry again, everyone!~*~* 


	8. Together At Last

Chapter 8: "Together At Last"

The phone rings…

Chris wakes up hearing the phone ringing. Lita is cuddled up to him still asleep. He tries to grab the phone from behind her seat, and it falls on the rough car floor. He stretches his arm as long as possible. Grabbing ahold of it, he presses 'talk' and holds it to his ear.

"Hello?" He says quietly.

"Hello? Who is this?" A low voice replies from the other line.

"This is Chris Jericho. Who is this?" He asks.

"It's me, Vince. Hey, I'm sending a helicopter after you two. They'll find you in no time." The chairman explains.

"Good. We need some damn food. Make sure they bring some." Chris thinks. "And lots of alcohol." He jokes.

"Heheh." Vince laughs. "Alright."

"Oh, we still have to push the car to the next town, right?" Chris asks.

"That would make it easier." Vince says.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." Chris clears his throat.

"Bye." Vince hangs up the phone.

"Bye." Chris hangs up the phone and tosses it in the back seat. He looks down at Lita and shakes her right shoulder. "Lita, Lita wake up. Vince just called and he's sending a helicopter to us. All we have to do is push this piece of shit to the town." He explains.

Lita opens her eyes slowly. "Ugh.. huh?"

"We should start now. The sooner we start, the sooner we eat." Chris grins.

"Mmm.. food." Lita smiles and starts daydreaming. "That sounds good."

"You also get to take a shower.." Jericho sings.

"Yeah…" Lita sits up quickly. "Let's get going."

They both get out of the car. They walk to the back and start pushing it. It takes them about two hours.. of sweat and frustration. They finally make it to a small town. Chris wipes his forehead and takes a deep breath. He looks at Lita, and she is exhausted. Lita gags and throws up on the side of the road.

"You okay?" Chris blinks.

"Yeah.. I guess I couldn't hold them crackers." Lita spits.

"We made it. Let's get this damn thing to a restaurant or something." Chris sighs.

The couple use the last bit of their strength by pushing the car to the nearest diner. Lita and Chris walk inside and look around. They both walk to a booth fit for two.

"I'm going into the restroom to wash up a bit." Lita looks at Chris. She stands up. "Order something for me.. I don't care." She walks into the bathroom.

"Hey! Waitress!" Chris yells, holding his left hand up, waving it. The waitress walks up to him and smiles.

"Yes?" She holds up her pad of paper and pen.

"I would like two steaks. Both medium well done." Chris coughs.

"Would you like fries or a salad with that?" The waitress writes it down.

"One with fries, one with salad." Chris folds up the menu.

"Alrighty. To drink?" She looks at him.

"A coke and root beer." Chris hands her the menu.

"Okay, your meals will be ready in about a half hour." She takes the menu and walks away.

Chris sits there, motionless, thinking about Lita. 'Man.. I may lose her..' He sighs and waits for her.

In the bathroom

Lita gets her hair soaking wet and brushes all the dried mud out. An old woman walks in and Lita smiles at her with a hair tie in her mouth, standing on one leg.

The old woman looks at her oddly. "Kids these days.."

Lita pulls her hair back, in a sloppy ponytail. She washes the mud off of her face and arms, and pulls out a bunch of paper towels. She dries herself off and walks out of the bathroom. She walks to Y2J.

"Hey." She sits down.

"At least you've wiped off that mud and shown the prettiness of your face." Chris tries to jokingly be romantic.

"Heh.. thanks, darling." Lita smiles jokingly.

"You know," Chris starts talking in a southern accent. "I couldn't have picked a better place for our first date."

Lita laughs. She clears her throat and stares at the table. "Sorry about last night... I really am."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it one bit." Chris stretches his arms.

"I didn't hurt you.. did I?" Lita asks in concern.

"Nah.." Chris shakes his head.

"Sure?" Lita asks again.

"Even if you did, don't worry about it. I'm a man, I can take it." Jericho shrugs.

The waitress arrives at the table with their food. She sets it down. "Here you go." She walks away.

Chris smiles. "Enjoy the food."

Chris and Lita eat their lunch. They walk out of the restaurant with full stomachs. They walk back to the broken down Mustang and grab their bags. A tow truck picks up the car and takes it to an auto shop while Chris and Lita arrive at a motel. Lita leaps on a bed happily.

"Ahhh.. This day just keeps on getting better." She announces, feeling relaxed.

Chris sets his belongings on the other bed. "You going to take your shower first? Vince should be getting here soon."

Lita sits up. "I suppose." She pulls out some clothes and walks into the bathroom. "I won't take long." She shuts and locks the door.

After Lita takes her shower, she walks out of the bathroom, and stuffs all her belongings back into her bag. She is wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a black belt, a pink belly shirt with a black fishnet, a pink do-rag and her signature black and red shoes.

"You can go in there now." Lita says, zipping up her duffle bag.

"Alright." Jericho gets up from his bed and grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Y2J takes his shower, and opens the bathroom door. He is wearing black jeans, a black muscle shirt that says "Y2J" in silver, and black tennis shoes. His hair is freely let down, draping over his face. He places his sunglasses on his head. He looks around.

"Lita?" Chris yells.

"What?" Lita yells back.

"Where are you?" He replies.

"Over here!" Lita yells.

"Where?" Chris walks around the room.

"Here!" Lita shouts again.

Chris looks around and finally finds Lita outside. She is standing by his Mustang with Vince McMahon and Christian. Chris runs to them happily.

"Hey, dude." Christian smiles and waves.

"Hey." Jericho smiles back.

Chris and Christian hug, then Jericho and Mr. McMahon shake hands.

"You ready to go?" The chairman asks.

"Yeah, let me get my stuff." Chris walks inside. He grabs his duffle bag and car keys. He locks the door to the hotel room and runs back to the trio. "What about my car?" He shakes his keys.

"We'll have it shipped to Seattle. It should arrive there in a little while after us, but I'll provide you with a car to rent. Don't expect something big." Vince jokes.

"Heh." Chris laughs.

Chris and Lita throw their bags over their shoulders. Everyone gets into the limo and they go to the airport. They get into a helicopter and it takes off.

"So, how did your trip go?" The chairman asks.

"It was difficult for us." Lita looks at him.

"But we got to know each other, so it wasn't one-hundred percent bad." Chris adds.

"Yeah, we decided to be business partners. I'm going to be his manager." Lita also adds, then looks at Chris.

Christian blinks in confusion. "What about your storyline with Matt and Jeff?"

"I'm still going to be with them, it's just business between me and Chris." Lita nods.

Chris clears his throat. "We're friends, slash business partners. Nothing more." Chris smiles.

"Well, I'm fine with the idea." Mr. McMahon comments. "Make sure you have a bridge storyline before you begin. Show the people how you go from the Hardys to Chris Jericho." He adds.

"I'm cool with that." Lita says.

"Hey, Lita." Chris grabs her attention.

"Hmm?" Lita hums.

"I'll help settle things between you and Matt. Is that okay?" Chris asks.

"Sure." Lita shrugs. "I hope he'll take this well."

"He seemed like he did over the phone." Chris says.

About forty-five minutes later, Lita, Chris Jericho, Mr. McMahon, and Christian all arrive in Seattle, Washington. Everyone exits the helicopter. Lita jumps around happily.

"I can't wait to see Matt!" Lita squeaks.

Chris walks up to her and stops her. "Don't get too excited."

"Yeah, by the way, I talked to Matt before I left to get you two. He seemed kind of upset." Christian announces.

"Just a reminder, everyone that is at the show is at the Day Inn Hotel." Vince looks at them as his limo arrives. "See you all later." Vince gets into his limo and leaves.

Chris and Lita grab a ride to the Day Inn Hotel from Christian. Lita looks around and starts to breathe nervously. She finally sees Matt and Jeff in the parking lot. They just arrived.

"Hey, it's Matt!" Lita rolls down her window in excitement. "Matt!" She screams.

Christian and Jericho look at her.

"Calm down, now." Christian turns the car in to the parking lot and stops right next to their car.

Lita opens her car door. She forgets to shut it ad runs to Matt and leaps into his arms, hugging him. Christian and Jericho get out of the car and they sigh at the same exact time.

"Matt…" Lita starts crying. "I've missed you so much."

Matt hugs back tightly. "I've missed you too, Lita. I have been so worried about you."

Matt and Lita kiss. Jericho walks up to them and sees them. His heart drops to the floor. He sets Lita's bag down.

"Umm… here's your bag." Chris looks at her.

Lita removes herself from Matt's arms and looks at Chris. She smiles. "Thank you so much. You've been there for me. I really couldn't thank you enough." She hugs Chris tightly and kisses him on the cheek.

"No problem." Chris hugs back and shrugs.

Matt looks at Lita. Then at Chris, then at Lita again. "How could you travel with that loser!" He snarls.

"Lita looks at Matt and blinks. "Don't call him a loser…"

Matt crosses his arms. "Excuse me. Don't tell me he forced himself on you."

"No, in fact, I decided to be his manager." Lita picks up her bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"Don't let your temper get to you." Chris glares at Matt. He looks at Lita. "Remember, I'm always here to lend you a ride. Just call me." Chris looks back at Matt and winks.

"Why… YOU!" Matt marches angrily towards Chris, but Jeff grabs his right arm.

"Calm down, dude!" Jeff pulls Matt back to him. He looks at Lita. "Lita, help me out."

"I don't know what to say." Lita stutters. "Chris and I are just friends. Matt is going psycho over it." She shrugs.

"Then don't be with Matt," Chris bursts out. "For the last time." He looks at Lita, then glares at Matt. "His temper is probably going to explode any minute. He's already done enough by leaving you. He is just acting like a jealous child." He grunts.

Matt pushes Jeff out of the way and he punches Jericho straight in the jaw. Jericho holds his jaw with his left hand in pain, and punches Matt back with his right hand in between the eyes. Matt tackles Jericho, and pins him down. He continuously punches him in the face, until his nose heavily bleeds. Lita tries to pull Matt off of Jericho, but he shoves her and she falls to the concrete.

"Lita!" Jeff runs to her. "Matt you need to stop this shit, NOW!"

Jericho gets one last punch in, making Matt's lip bleed. Matt stands up and kicks Jericho in his chest two times, making Jericho curl into a ball.

"That's what you get for messing with me you little bitch!" Matt screams out. He spits on the ground, next to Jericho's face. Matt grabs Lita's left arm, but she snags it back. "What the hell is this about! You want to be with him! You're taking HIS side!" He hovers over Lita.

Jeff walks up to Matt and places his right hand on Matt's right shoulder. "Matt.."

"I really don't think this relationship will work out…" Lita mumbles as she's staring at the ground. She looks up at Matt, with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT!" Matt's eyes widen. "Don't tell me you're crawling to him."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Lita yells and pushes him. "You've treated me like shit ever since I've come back!"

Matt laughs. "Did you just push me? Give me a reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you right now…"

Christian jumps in front of Lita. "Because I'm not letting you hit her…" He groans.

Jeff turns Matt to him. "Why would you do that to her?"

Jeff, Christian and Jeff help Jericho to his feet. Lita examnines Chris' face, looking at the damage done.

"Matt… I'm not going to let you treat Lita this way. She doesn't deserve it." Chris coughs up blood.

"I've been sitting here, watching you two argue about Lita. She isn't property, Matt. You have to think what's best for her." Christian walks up to Matt.

"I treat her however the hell I want! She's MY girlfriend!" Matt yells in Christian's face. "Since when the fuck did you become a part of this, anyways!"

"Okay, guys, let me have a say in this!" Lita walks in the middle of the commotion. "This is my final decision. I don't want anything to do with Matt anymore. I'm going to be with Chris. Matt, I'm sorry… but we're done." Lita starts to walk away, but she stops and turns around. "Jeff, I'm sorry."

Jeff looks at Lita. "It's your decision."

Christian pats Chris on his back and smiles. "Congratulations, man."

Chris smiles. He catches up with Lita. "Hey.."

"Hey." Lita sighs.

"You sure you made the right choice?" Chris asks. He wipes the blood from his nose with his shirt. "You.. really loved him."

"I know.. I was fucking crazy about him. It's just that.. some things just had to be let go." Lita stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"I'm proud of you." Chris stops and looks at Lita. He smiles.

Lita stops and looks at Chris. "Besides, I felt much more safe being with you." She smiles back.

"I finally have you.. muwahahaha!" Chris smiles evily.

Chris and Lita hug each other and kiss passionately.

The End

End Chapter Eight

My comments about my work… October 25, 2005

Well, first off, I thought Chris Jericho and Lita would make the cutest couple! I'm sorry for making Matt Hardy the horrible villain! Heh.. he just has the greatest look for the part. I deeply apologize for the very very extended long ass wait for the end of the story. I wanted to keep you guys waiting.. you people were sure interested to know what happened at the end! Well, here you go! I have a sequel being worked on right now. I just don't know how good it'll turn out. I don't think it'll be as good as the first one, though. Thanks to everyone for reading and HOPEFULLY enjoying my story! I really appreciate it! Expect more stories soon, and I promise that you'll get the entire story within a couple months! Heehee.. thanks again everyone! -


End file.
